longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Emotive Hardcore
Emotive Hardcore is a Genre of post-hardcore which began on DC with emotional lyrics and was made by Rites of Spring. History Emotive Hardcore began seeping its way into the punk subculture gradually in Washington DC during the late 1980s. Punk and Hardcore Punk bands began running out of ideas within the already established and highly influential and abrasive "DC Hardcore Sound". Once Hardcore Punk started loosing its steam, many famous bands from that genre began exploring other genres like Metal (spawning Metalcore), Alternative Rock, Melodic Hardcore (very popular in the New York/New Jersey area), Post Hardcore (headed by Dag Nasty), other forms of Hardcore Punk and finally Emotive Hardcore in DC. Early emotive hardcore bands were influenced by the late works of Minor Threat and Husker Du. In 1984, the Rites of Spring formed in DC from members of The Untouchables/Faith and Deadline, and combined punk instrumentals with a hint of Indie Rock and a new vocal approach, and introspective lyrics. The band's name refers to the ballet by contemporary composer, Igor Stravinsky. At this time, Ian MacKaye (Minor Threat) sang for Embrace, an influential band whose characteristics share traits of both Emotive Hardcore and Post Hardcore. Both Ian MacKaye and Guy Picciotto (of Rites of Spring) would later be in Fugazi, a band that combined Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, and Post Hardcore all in one and influenced a lot of emotive hardcore bands. In Annapolis, The Hated and Moss Icon laid precedents for the genre by stripping the music down to the core by adding intricate, arpeggiated guitar melodies with a strong focus on loud and soft dynamics, particularly in the vocals. First Wave First Wave emotive hardcore, or "emocore" was started in DC in 1984 and 1985 and spread to Maryland and bordering music scenes and made its way to San Francisco Bay in 1989. The genre then exploded all over the Midwest, Florida, and the Northeast afterwards. Many of the bands were started by members of the Hardcore Punk scenes who grew tired of its limitations and were turned off by its close minded machismo and moved on to guitar oriented, midtempo songs with emotional vocal melodies. The guitars are usually distorted and include octave chords. The genre becomes more catchy and includes more pop song structures. Most bands used Gibson Les Paul guitars, with a few SGs, and Marshall JCM-800 amps. Second Wave The second wave of emotive hardcore music again began in the DC area in 1987/1988 with bands that played between Emotive Hardcore and Post Hardcore music. It then moved towards New Jersey, California, Philadelphia, Richmond, Canada, and Illinois. The music was focused on the loud and soft dynamics with arpeggiated guitar melodies and screaming vocal lines. The vocals ranged from normal singing during the soft dynamics and would turn to screams and sobs during powerful parts. Lyrically, they are usually abstract poetry that is low in the mix and hard to decipher. Bands *Brick *Close at Sunset *The Cotton Weary *Eleven to Your Seven *Errortype: 11 *From Autumn to Ashes *Garden Variety *Guilt Like Gravity *Inside *In Company of Thieves *Last Days of August *The Madison Chase *Magnetic North *Missing Movement *Skycamefalling *SleepBellumSonno *Signs of Saints *Six to Sundown *Specie Circular *The Summerland *Tetsuo *This Year's Model Category: Genres